1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a system for securing cables, and more particularly relates to a cable management system utilizing a resilient U-shaped member readily and easily secured by channels and an anchoring tab to one or more host surfaces to capture and manage cables along and beyond such surfaces where the cables are subject to bending, twisting, flexing, stretching and the like due to positioning of members auxiliary to the surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices for managing cables often provided for cable clips which engaged a host member utilizing snap fit members. These devices may have proved satisfactory for static routing and fixation of cables to a static or still object or surface, but when host surfaces or adjacent auxiliary members were of the moveable variety whereby flexing, repositioning or other movement occurred, tensions along a likewise repositioned cable created objectionable side or cross loads causing the clip to disengage from the host surface, thus allowing the cable to be released from influence of the clip and thereby causing undesirable cable routing, positioning or stress. Clearly what is needed is a device which routes and manages cables placed in positions of static and/or variable geometry which is easily installed and which provides for positive securement of itself and of a cable to a host body.